


Song and Dance

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling for each other, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Pre-Relationship, Sappiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Loki one-shotLoki has been visiting the lab pretty regularly and one day he is pleasantly surprised to hear you singing while you work.Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!
Relationships: Loki and Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some cuteness. I’ve never written Loki before so I thought I'd give it a shot.  
> No beta so errors are my own.

Singing had always been something you enjoyed as it helped pass time, eased your nerves, and just made you feel good. It wasn't that you thought you were a great singer, it was just simply as much reflex as drawing breath. You worked in the lab with Tony, his music choices made it nearly impossible not to sing along, or at least mouth the words. Tony never complained, in fact, he would sometime sing too, though you were still mindful not to be too loud. You tried to not sing at all if someone else was in the lab, especially when that visitor was a certain tall, dark haired Prince of Asgard.

Loki was one of the more regular visitors to the lab, either to consult on different projects with Tony or for his own research. Lately, he had been stopping by almost daily when Tony was around, though usually only for an hour or two. At first, he didn't say much at all, but he had started warming up to you after a couple months, and you had always greeted him with a warm smile, it shot a thrill through you whenever you saw him walk through those doors. His beautiful blue green eyes would take in his surroundings and always managed to settle on you, which never failed to steal your breath away, He would smile at you like he knew what he was doing to you. He was talking with you more and more too, and you were elated he was comfortable enough to seek you out and work at the workstation beside you. When he was in an especially mischievous mood he would knock you completely off balance with a random flirtatious comment and his lips would upturn when realized he flustered you. Every once in a while, you could tap him left of center with your own coy remarks, flirty smiles and feigned innocence, and it was glorious when you took him by surprise. His eyes would widen and his lips would part slightly as he tried to think of a witty reply, and you would try not to smile too triumphantly. You lived for the playful, and sometimes flirty banter, which often times would result in Tony rolling his eyes in exasperation.

With Tony out doing who knows what for the day, you figured you weren't counting on any visitors, so you asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play your 'lab rat' playlist on random. It was a little bit more eclectic then what you and Tony typically listened to and you kept it at a reasonable volume while you sang along with whatever was wafting through the speakers. 

\---

Loki had been dropping by the lab so frequently, Thor had caught on that it had something to with you. Loki nearly knocked his brother head off when mentioned how lovely you were, which only served to confirm Thor's suspicions. He would never admit to his oaf of a brother that he was right, that your warm smile and kind eyes were a sight he constantly craved. He didn't want to admit to his brother how he enjoyed your playful and witty verbal sparring, and flirting more then he ever thought possible, and how he found the effect you had on him both intriguing and intoxicating. 

He exited the elevator and made his way down the hall to the lab, the previously barrowed file folders his excuse for his visit. He did need to return them to Stark after all and he was finished with them. He opened the door and was struck by a soft, familiar voice as he entered the lab. Your back was to him, your voice pleasantly filling the room while you jotted something down in a notebook on the table. He was momentarily frozen in place, he knew he should make his presence known to you, but he was entranced by the slight swaying of your hips and your soft voice, completely unguarded in that moment, as you sang along to Annie Lennox.

_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_  
_I tell you, I ain't lyin'_  
_I ain't lyin'_

_You know I can't stand it_  
_Your runnin' around_  
_You know better daddy_  
_I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_  
_Oh, no_  
_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

You turned to see him watching you intently and your breath hitched from being startled, but you just blushed and laughed softly from embarrassment as you made you way over to him.  
"Loki, I apologize, I wasn't expecting a visit from you today. Though it is a pleasant surprise." Your blush painted your cheeks even more which intrigued him further. He couldn't help, but relish in how beautiful you looked with your flushed cheeks, bright eyes, and that smile. He placed the files down on the table before turning back to face you. The song changed over to a slow number and he held a hand out to you in silent question. You closed the distance and slid your hand in his, your other hand on his shoulder as he placed his other on your waist. The heat of his hand warmed the small of your back, as you moved in time with the music.

"I should be the one to apologize for startling you, though truth be told I am only sorry I was found out before I could hear the end of the song and more of you beautiful voice. " He smiled, eyes were locked on yours when he brought your hand up to his lips. The heat in your cheeks flares when his lips brushed your knuckles. You cursed yourself and his damn beautiful smile, then plastered your own playful smirk _two can play this game,_ you thought.

"You keep that up and I may have to keep you all for myself, my Prince." You turned his hand in yours and placed a gentle kiss to his palm, you saw his eyes slip closed and heard his sharp inhalation of breath. 

He pulled you in nearly flush to his solid chest, fingertips dancing slowly down your arm leaving goosebumps in their wake. His warm breath puffed on your neck as he put his lips against your ear, his voice a sultry whisper. "Oh, my devious little minx, goddess of my heart and desire, I am already yours and you, you will be mine." 

Your heart sang a song all of its own creation when your lips finally met his. A song only for your prince.


End file.
